


Blue Eyes

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: This is my very first fic in here so i hope u like it!!English isnt my native language so feel free to correct me.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Blue Eyes

He heard the door been opened and closed again. Then steps. Quiet, careful not to wake him. Joey smiled under the wave of long, black hair that covered half of his face. The bed beneath him moved a few inches as someone sat down on it. Blond locks tickled his neck as Corey leaned over him to place a kiss between his shoulder plates. Joey hummed and turned around. Blue eyes met their kind. 

"Hey" Corey whispered, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Hey" Joey replied, stroking Corey's hair with one hand. He buried his fingers in his soft locks and gave them a soft tug followed by a giggle. The other man chuckled, warm and deep. It was that kind of chuckle which send chills down his spine. His fingers ran over the stubble of the shaved sides of his Lovers head. Corey lowered himself and kissed him. His lips were so soft. Joey loved the way they tasted. A mixture of whiskey, sweat, and cigarettes. But there was something sweet, something that was just him. Just pure Corey.

He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Corey mumbled something, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him covering both of them.   
Joey felt like he was slowly falling back to sleep. He felt Corey's hand gently brushing through his hair. His warm breath against his nose. His arm over his waist. Here he felt safe, cared about. This was love, this was home. This was Corey. 

He woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He reached up to his phone. It was still turned off. "S'yours" Joey mumbled , voice sleepy and rough. A groan came from Corey as he struggled to get up. He managed to stand up but the blanket was swirled around his leg and as he tried to take a step forward his knee gave in beneath him and he fell, face forward to the ground. Joey burst out laughing as the singer finally got rid of the blanket, throwing it back on the bed. 

"Fuckin' calling me in the middle of the... day. Shit. Fucking dickhead" he sputtered as he searched for his phone. He grabbed his jacket, which was laying on the ground right next to Joey's, and began searching through his pockets. When he finally found it he got up with a smug look on his face. "Yeah?" He asked, holding his phone up to his ear with his shoulder as he walked back to Joey, who yawned and proceeded to calm his mane of long black hair with his hands.   
Corey reached out to sweep one strand out of the drummer's face. His thumb brushed lightly over Joey's cheek and rested on his lower lip. The smaller man leaned into the touch. 

"No- Yeah well I'm a busy man. Yes- N- I can sleep as long I want! You're not my mom! Yeah." Corey said into his phone. He started to play with the piercing on Joey's lip, twisting and turning it.   
The little drummer quickly opened his mouth and bit Corey's thumb, softly.   
"Ow, what the hell man?" Corey laughed, pulling his hand back and punched him on the shoulder.   
Joey fell back into the pillows. 

"What? No, not you. The fucker bit me! Wh- what do you mean 'kinky' ?! Whatever, Bye!" He hung up.   
"Who was that?" Joey asked, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. "Gotta get dressed, snow white. James called, we got that interview. Do you remember?"   
Joey almost jumped up. "Shit! The Interview. Fuck, I look like I've done drugs the whole night!" He quickly got into his clothes. The boots were the most difficult part, they just wouldn't close. Joey cursed like he was summoning a demon. 

As he finally got it he saw Corey sitting on the bed. He put his -I don't give a shit- outfit on; a leather jacket over a black hoodie and baggy jeans. He put his hair in a messy little ponytail and tipped something on his phone.   
Joey crossed his arms. "Really?" He asked. "What?" Corey replied without looking away from his phone.   
"You really going to go to an interview looking like a fucking drug dealer?"   
Corey looked up with a smirk. "Says the dude who dresses like a prostitute."


End file.
